Your Woman
by KeiMaxwell
Summary: Yaoi! Aber nichts graphisches, nur eine kleine Songfic. GotenTrunks


Your Woman  
  
Autor: K-chan  
  
Email: kchan_yaoi@yahoo.de  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ gehört Akira Toriyama, der Song gehört White Town.  
  
Kategorie: Songfic  
  
Warnung: OOC?  
  
Kommentar: Songtext in ~.  
  
*schwitz* Ich kenne nur die Folgen, die bis jetzt bei uns gelaufen sind. Die beiden sind hier Jugendliche, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die zwei da so sind. Könnte also OOC sein. Es ist aus Gotens Sicht geschrieben. Naja, den Song hab ich (mal wieder) zufällig morgens gehört, da kam mir diese Idee. (Allerdings hab ich zuerst "a woman" verstanden... egal...)   
  
Feedback ist wie immer herzlich willkommen! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Just tell me what you've got to say to me,   
  
I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth,   
  
It comes as no surprise at all you see,   
  
So cut the crap and tell me that we're through.~  
  
Gott, sag doch einfach, dass du mich nicht liebst. Mir ist es ja klar geworden, ich bedeute dir nicht mehr als ein Freund. Oder ist unsere Freundschaft jetzt auch zuende? Habe ich alles kaputt gemacht?  
  
~Now I know your heart, I know your mind,   
  
You don't even know you're being unkind.~  
  
Du wusstest nie, wie sehr es mich verletzt hat, wenn du mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen bist.  
  
Ja, ich habe mich auch mit ihnen verabredet, aber nur zur Tarnung. Wie hätte ich dich auch nach einem Date fragen können? Man geht ja nicht jeden Tag mit seinem besten Freund aus.  
  
Und als solcher habe ich dich auch gut genug gekannt, um zu wissen, dass du nicht auf Jungs stehst.  
  
Ich habe mir nie etwas anmerken lassen. Klar, wir haben auch mal unsere Witze gemacht, aber ich habe dir nie gezeigt, wie ernst es mir ist. Für dich war es ja nur Spaß.  
  
~So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways,   
  
Just use me up and then you walk away,   
  
Boy you can't play me that way.~  
  
Warum hast du dich dann trotzdem an mich herangemacht? Aus Spaß? Nur, um es mal auszuprobieren? Der großartige Trunks, verführt Mädchen und Jungen gleichermaßen!   
  
Warum spielst du mit mir? Hast du meinen Liebesschwur wirklich als Witz verstanden?  
  
  
  
~Well I guess what you say is true,   
  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,   
  
I could never be your woman.~  
  
Du redest wirres Zeug vor dich hin. Ach, fällt es dir schwer, mich abzuweisen? Das sah letztes Mal aber noch ganz anders aus. Ersatz war auch schon dagewesen. Benutzt du sie auch nur? Oder ist es etwas anderes? Naja, schon klar.  
  
Ich könnte nie ein Mädchen sein.  
  
  
  
~When I saw my best friend yesterday,   
  
She said she never liked you from the start,   
  
Well me, I wish that I could claim the same,   
  
But you always knew you held my heart.~  
  
Das schlimmste ist, ich kann dich nichtmal hassen. Du bist mir noch immer das Wichtigste im Leben. Das alles hat schon das Verhältnis zwischen unseren Familien verändert. Aber ich kann mich nicht von dir entfernen.  
  
Jedesmal wenn ich dich in der Schule sehe, hältst du unfreiwillig meinen Blick gefangen. Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt. Wenn du es nicht annehmen kannst, dann lass es gehn...  
  
  
  
~And you're such a charming handsome man,   
  
Now I think I finally understand,   
  
Is it in your genes?, I don't know,   
  
But I'll soon find out, that's for sure,   
  
Why did you play me this way?~  
  
Wieso hast du mich so in deinem Bann? Ja, du bist stark, attraktiv, wunderschön. Aber es liegt nicht allein daran. Ist es unser Saiyajin-Blut? Ich weiß es nicht. Warum können wir es nicht zusammen rausfinden? Sag mir endlich, was du wirklich denkst!  
  
  
  
~Well I guess what you say is true,   
  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,   
  
I could never be your woman.~  
  
Nein, ich könnte nicht deine Freundin sein. Und das weißt du. Ich bin nunmal kein Mädchen. Ist das wirklich dein Problem? Ist das alles? Bist du so oberflächlich?  
  
Oder... fällt es dir einfach nur schwer, das zu akzeptieren? Ja... Dein Blick verrät es.  
  
Du bist unsicher. Du verstehst nicht, warum du dich von einem Jungen angezogen fühlst.  
  
Du hast Angst.  
  
  
  
~Well I guess what they say is true,   
  
I could never spend my life with a man like you,   
  
I could never be your woman.~  
  
Du sagst, du würdest lernen, es voll und ganz zu akzeptieren. Ich bin so glücklich, dass du mich auch liebst. Und nur das allein zählt. Auch wenn unsere Familien und Freunde es anders sehen. Ja, Vegeta hätte es natürlich lieber, du würdest das Saiyajin-Blut weitergeben. Sie alle wollen, dass wir uns nette Mädchen suchen.  
  
Warum verstehen sie es nicht? Ich kann vielleicht nicht deine Frau sein, aber ist das nicht egal?  
  
Denn ich bin ja deine Liebe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(6.06.2002)  
  
Danke für's Lesen!  
  
Ja~a, merkt man, dass ich gern ein Happy End haben wollte? ^^; Ich wollte eigentlich nix düsteres schreiben.  
  
K-chan  
  
~Wir sehen die Dinge nicht, wie sie sind. Wir sehen die Dinge, wie wir sind.~ 


End file.
